Wands Plus Aura Equal Trouble
by StarbeamatNyght
Summary: Adeline Flamel is leaving her regular life in her San Fransico bookshop to one filled with mayhem at Hogwarts. I wonder what happens when you put an Awakended 11-year-old girl in with other kids who use wands?
1. The Surprise

**I don't own HP or NF, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? But I DO own this fan fic, so please don't take, otherwise I'll have to find you, duct tape you to a chair, and erase your memory. Just kidding! But sirusly, don't take my fan fic. **

**AUGUST 13, 1991**

Adeline Flamel woke up extremely groggy that morning. She had stayed up late trying to finish sorting books in the bookshop below. She crawled out of bed with uttermost slowness, and stumbled towards her calendar. She gave a start; it was her eleventh birthday! She had been so excited for this special day, because she finally got to find out the surprise her parents, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, had been taunting her with for months. She rushed to her closet and put on a white penguin graphic tee and her favorite long silk black skirt that went down to her ankles, just like her hair. She rushed downstairs to the front counter where her dad was, reading a newspaper.

"Sowhat'sthesurprisehuhhuhhuh?" she chattered. Her dad looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Adeline. How did you sleep?"

"Finefinenowwhat'sthesurpriseIstillhaven'tforgettenhuhhuhtellmetellme!"

"Looks like someone had caffeine last night." A female voice said from behind her. She spun around and rushed to Perenelle Flamel.

"Non, pas encore s'il vous plaît me dire ce que la surprise est s'il vous plaît?" Her mom sighed, and stroked Adeline's raven hair.

"English, please? I know you need to practice French but use English." Perenelle requested.

"No not yet please tell me what the surprise is please?" Adeline repeated, in English this time.

"Adeline Caressa!" Nicholas Flamel cried

"What?" she asked, exasperated

"Settle down please, Hun." Perenelle asked. Adeline pouted.

Nicholas sighed, "I don't know how she'll take this…"

"Please tell me, Papa." She made a little halo over her head.

"Oh just tell her, Nicholas!" Perenelle said

"Well…Adeline…You're…you're going to a boarding school." He told his daughter

"WHAT?" she wailed, "WHEN?"

"You are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In England." He explained, "Now I am completely against this, but Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster and my friend, wants you to go."

Adeline looked defeated. She didn't want to go. She just turned eleven! Today was her birthday, in fact. "When will I go?" she asked

**I know you all hate me…everyone does! **** So, yeah. Comment, please! What do you think will happen next? Let me know either via comments, email, or PM!**


	2. Train Ride

**This is going to fail majorly. I don't own Nicholas Flamel or Harry Potter. This whole chapter is going to fail. I don't write well after I just exercised (my hip hop lesson – really sore!).**

**September 1, 1931**

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I'll write lots!" Adeline called from the train to Hogwarts. She was exited, and a little nervous, too. Were there any other kids like her; kids that were Awakened? She found a compartment that was empty, and sat down, wondering this. A few minutes later, two boys came is: one with red hair and freckles; the other with black hair, green eyes, and glasses. Cosette didn't know the first one, but she knew the second one very well. He was Harry Potter, and she had a secret crush on him!

"Uh, hi. There are no more compartments left. Can we sit with you?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Doesn't matter to me. I was getting lonely, anyway." Cosette shrugged. So Harry sat across from her, and the other kid sat next to him.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself.

_Geez, he's cute._ Cosette thought, _Snap out of it! You're eleven! You shouldn't be thinking about this stuff! But he's cute! Cosette. Sorry._

"And I'm Ron Weasley." The other boy added. _Eh, kinda cute. Not really._

"I'm Ad-Addison Flemming." She spit out. That. Was. Close.

"So, Addison, what house are you hoping to be in?" Ron asked her.

"House?" she and Harry said at the same time

"Oh, well, there's Gryffindor **(dare devils),** Hufflepuff **(scardy cats)**, Ravenclaw **(nerds)**, and Slytherin **(bullies)**."

"Well, I guess I want to be either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, not in that particular order." She decided, "What about you, Harry?"

"D'know. Doesn't matter to me." He supposed

"We should probably change into our robes. Here, you guys can go first." Adeline offered. Harry and Ron agreed, and she left the compartment. When they were finished, she came back in, and they went so she could change.

"I can't wait for Hogwarts." She whispered, as she keeled over onto Harry's shoulder and slept.

**What house should Adeline/Addison be in? And I hope you guys don't mind that I am replacing Hermione with Adeline/Addison! By the way, the dare devils, scardy cats, nerd, and bullies thing with the houses is my opinion based on my friends who are in those houses. Sorry! :/ Anyway, don't forget to comment, subscribe, etc., etc.! **


End file.
